Prostaglandins (PGs) are attractive targets for improved synthesis due to their structural complexity and their known pharmacological activities. Extensive research efforts have been directed towards prostaglandins and their preparation as is evident from the many patents and publications relative thereto. See in this regard S.M.F. Lai and P.W. Manley, Nat. Prod. Rep., 1984, 409; `New Synthetic Routes to Prostaglandins and Thromboxanes,` eds. S. M. Roberts and F. Scheinmann, Academic Press, New York, 1982; K. C. Nicolaou, G. P. Gasic, and W. F. Barnette, Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. Engl., 1978, 17, 293; J. S. Bindra and R. Bindra, `Prostaglandin Synthesis`, Academic Press, New York, 1977; "Prostaglandin Research", ed. P. Crabbe, Academic Press, New York, 1977.
Generally speaking, prior procedures for preparing prostaglandins have suffered from the fact that a great number of highly complex procedural steps are needed in order to obtain the ultimately desired products. An important object of the present invention is to provide simplified procedures for obtaining prostaglandins. Other objects will also be hereinafter apparent.